Image sensors are used in various applications (in-vehicle, surveillance, medical, and so on), and high quality image sensors can be desirable. One type of image sensor that can produce high-quality images is a photo-sensitive layer material such as organic-photoconductive-film (“OPF”) or quantum dot film (“QDF”) laminated CMOS sensor.